Sticking Together
by Jewlygem
Summary: Shingo Shizaki is a baseball player who decided to go to Nishiura High School after having trouble at his middle school. Will the team help him get away from his past or will they take the other side. I don't own anything, but my OC. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Ookiku Furikabutte Fanfiction

Shingo Shizaki walked around Nishiura High School looking for the baseball fields. When he saw them he also saw a guy standing staring at them and a lady coming up behind him when she grabbed him making him jump and dragged him off Shingo decided to follow. When the lady was A couple feet from a group of boys she called out I found another one and dragged the guy over to them.

Shingo decided to say, "If this is the baseball team you found two." The guy jumped and the lady turned to stare at him. "Sorry, did I startle you. I figured if I followed you I would find the baseball team."

"Well you did. Will you both tell me your name and position," the lady asked.

"My name is Shizaki and I'm usually an outfielder, I haven't tried being a pitcher or a catcher, but I can play any other positions."

"Thank you, now what about you?" she asked turning to the other boy. "What's your name?"

The boy answered, "Mi…Mihashi."

"Your position?" she asked.

"P…Pitcher," Mihashi answered.

"Oh we have a pitcher," she said when Shizaki and Mihashi looked at her in confusion she said, "This is the first hardball team we've had. When I graduated several years ago we only competed in the rubber ball league. I'll be directing you. I'm Momoe, but I'm not a teacher. Shiga-sensei is he is the one holding my dog. Now sense are pitcher is here let's have our first meeting. Let's go through positions. After the pitcher is catcher which is Abe-kun."

"Right," Abe Answered.

"Then Sakaeguchi an infielder. They've been practicing here since spring break and both played in the seniors so both have hardball experience and can help if there is trouble. Now on third base we have..."

"Me, I'm Tajima and I bat clean-up."

"Actually I bat clean-up too. I changed my mind I'm not joining the baseball club."

"WHAT? WHY? HANAI-KUN?" Momoe shouted.

"Because the head coach is a girl. I mean a girl directing a bunch of guys its unheard of. I can do without baseball so…" Hanai trailed off because Momoe was bouncing a baseball off a bat.

"You shouldn't judge a book its cover," Shizaki said with a bland all-knowing look.


	2. Chapter 2

**I forgot to describe Shizaki in my last chapter. He is 2 inches shorter than Tajima making him the shortest out of the bunch. He has short black hair and blue eyes.**

* * *

_"You shouldn't judge a book its cover," Shizaki said with a bland all-knowing look._

* * *

Hanai didn't notice the comment as Momoe said, "Here's the catch." She sent the ball straight up into the air and when it came back down it landed right in Abe's mitt. Then Momoe said, "Oh, we have juice. Since you came you might as well drink some."

Hanai said, "Drink?" in a confused voice because Momoe had pulled out a couple oranges. The confused look soon turned to horror filled one because Momoe had crushed the oranges in her hands and let the juice fall into a bowl. After she had enough she poured the juice into a cup and handed it to Hanai. Who you could see tearing up from the scare he was having.

Momoe looked at the others and asked "anyone else?"

While the others all shook their heads in terror, Shizaki asked, "How did you get so strong." Momoe laughed and said hard work while his teammates stared at him as if he had a screw loose."

Abe walked up to Mihashi and asked, "Could you show me your pitch."

Mihashi paused then said, "I…I'm go…going … to quit… too."

Mihashi started crying. Abe asked if "someone said something to make him cry. All he got were no's."

Shizaki looked at Mihashi and asked, "What happened during middle school."

The others looked at him like he was crazy while Mihashi curled into a ball and said, "I…got on….the…team…because… my…grandfather owned…the school."

"You were the ace and they blamed their losses on you didn't they," Shizaki said.

Mihashi looked at him in surprise, "how?"

"Well if you were simply on the team you couldn't cause much damage and if you had won you would be more confident." In a low voice Shizaki said, "I hate bullies and people that push their faults on other people." The only people who heard him were Abe and Momoe he had moved away from Mihashi when he said it. The two looked at him, but he was lost in thought and didn't notice.

Abe said, "If you got in because of a favor the Manager must not be good."

"It not the managers fault. It was my fault. I should've quit the club. I knew…I had to, but…but…I still didn't. I…never gave up the mound. Not once in three years! Because of me…No one had fun playing…baseball. Because of me, they started to hate baseball…"

Every sentence Mihashi said caused Shizaki to become more and more tense. Tajima, Hanai, and Momoe saw this and wondered what was bothering him so much.

Abe was tired of hearing Mihashi so he said, "You're really annoying! Not giving up the mound is essential to any pitcher." Mihashi tried to talk, but Abe stopped him by saying, "And while think you're an annoying idiot," Mihashi looked shocked at this while Shizaki glared at Abe. Abe finished speaking not feeling the glare that had some of the others backing up. "If we're talking about pitchers, I like you." When Shizaki heard the last sentence he calmed down a little.

"I'm sorry." Mihashi said while Abe gave him a confused look. "I'll do it, but…I'm sorry…I'm…not good…at all. Abe just gave him a thoughtful look.

Shizaki walked away to get a better look at the field. Abe walked up to Mihashi after putting his gear on and explained that they were still working on the field and that only the infield was ready. Shizaki came back just as Abe and Mihashi got ready to throw. When Mihashi turned around to see if people were watching (everyone was) Shizaki gave him a thumb up and a smile. Mihashi whipped around and started his wind up after a slight pause.

Hanai gave a yawn after a couple throws witch caused Shizaki to glare at him. Before anyone could say anything Abe came up to Mihashi and asked, "What else you got," his face looked excited.

Hanai broke in and said, "Let me guess no breaking balls."

"No I do," Mihashi said surprising Hanai.

Abe said, "Like what," with the excited look still on his face.

"Probably a curve-ball, probably a screw-ball, it's supposed to be a slider, and a think shoot."

"'Probably' and 'supposed to be'… Hey, have you ever been formally coached?" Abe asked. Mihashi shook his head no. A be got a thoughtful look on his face and said, "I see. Ok, then. Right, we'll work on signs. Then… Hanai.

"What?"

"Stand in the batter's box for a sec. Nah. Sorry, but I'm not joining."

"You were the clean-up hitter, right? Three at-bat challenge."

"Challenge…?"

"I WANNA DO IT, TOO! I WAS ALSO CLEAN-UP!" Tajima yelled excited.

"You'll do it next time." Abe answered.

"But why not..?" Tajima asked.

Shizaki came up to him and whispered, "Abe is trying to get Hanai to stay. If Abe wins this challenge Hanai can't leave or it will look like he was running away."

Tajima got a understanding look on his face. Then he ran over to the fence because he saw his grandfather. Sakaeguchi and he started taking about how long it took to get to school.

Abe called for the infielders. This got Hanai angry. When Abe walked off with Mihashi, Shizaki walked over to Hanai and said, "If you don't relax you not going to hit anything. Or they're going to be pop flies to the infield."

"Go away I don't need any pointers from a shrimp like you."

Shizaki gave him a-you're-an idiot-look than walked away. This caused Hanai's anger to rise even more. As Shizaki walked to the side lines to watch, Abe and Mihashi walked out of the dugout and Hanai took his stance in the batter's box.

Mihashi pitched, Hanai swung and missed. The 2nd pitch Hanai hit a grounder. Abe made Hanai's anger by pointing out the out. Shizaki started laughing at his reaction. 3rd pitch Swing and miss again. After that Hanai decided to focus more. 4th pitch Hanai didn't swing. 5th pitch was a pop fly to second. Everyone started encouraging Mihashi. When Shizaki saw the surprised look on his face he got sad and angry. No one notice because he had put his indifferent mask on. 6th pitch Hanai didn't swing. Hanai had a confused look on his face and was going to confront Mihashi. When Shizaki saw this he ran onto the field. When Hanai grabbed Mihashi's shirt Shizaki grabbed his arm and said, "Let go. The pitch you just saw was Mihashi's fastball."

"How would you know that."

"Because I saw the way he released the ball."

"Shizaki is right that was Mihashi's fastball."

"It's not a true fastball the spin was wrong the reason is probably because he had no formal coaching."

"You're right again Mihashi doesn't have a true fastball."

They got into how his fastball was different compared to a normal one.

"If the fastball is played right it could become very powerful." Shizaki said.

"Three for three Shizaki. Mihashi your fastball is a powerful weapon." Abe said.

"Whoa, hold on. Wasn't he terrible in middle school?" Tajima asked.

"You can hit it if you get used to it. It's just a little faster than a slow straight," Shizaki said.

"Then why couldn't I get used to it?"

"Because I can make it to where you can't. Get it?"

Shizaki saw that Hanai got mad when Abe said that so he intervened by saying, "Mihashi how many section do you separate your pitching zone?"

"3 down and 3 across."

"In the majors they divide theirs into 4 sections. (2 down 2 across) Now add the fact that he has 4 breaking balls. With that amount of control with that many kinds of pitches it's no wonder you couldn't get used to it." Shizaki said.

"How do you know so much? Who are you?" Hanai asked.

"I think one of you already figured that out." Shizaki said turning towards Izumi.

When everyone turned to look Izumi said, "Your Shingo Shizaki off the Black Eagles aren't you."

"The one and only." Shizaki said with a hint of sarcasm.

"You're _Shingo_ Shizaki. I thought you were permanently injured." Mizutani said.

Shizaki had an indifferent face on, "I wasn't it took three months to recover, but I was completely healed."

"That means you would have made it in time for last season why didn't you play." Izumi asked.

Shizaki had a guarded look on her face, "My team didn't want me back."

"You're hiding something" Mizutani said.

"Ask me again when we Know each other better I'll tell you what happened." Shizaki said.

"I still don't get it," Tajima said. The others had confused looks too.

"What do you mean permanently injured?" Hanai asked.

"Why? Didn't your team want you back if you weren't injured anymore?" Abe asked.

"I played on the Black Eagles when I was in middle school. During one of the games I bunted towards first. While I was running to the base I didn't see the first baseman coming in for the tag we collided and I went flying when I landed I broke my ankle and tore a couple of ligaments. It took me 3 months to heal and my team didn't want me back." Shizaki said.

"That didn't answer my question," Abe said.

"I'll tell you why when I know you better. It's not something to brag about."

"With you and Mihashi on our team, we can go all the way." Abe said.

"With Mihashi maybe, but I don't think I would contribute much." Shizaki said.

"Im…Impossible" Mihashi said.

"EVEN IF YOU DON'T BELIEVE HIM, YOU SHOULD AT LEAST SET A GOAL FOR NOW!" Hanai yelled.

"FOR NOW? WHY? AM I THE ONLY ONE WHO REALLY WANTS TO GO?!"

Things started to go downhill from there. Hanai and Tajima were yelling at each other and Mihashi was still saying it was impossible.

Momoe stepped in and said, "The ones who really enjoy baseball, are the ones who want it all. I want to win! People who start off saying it's impossible and drag the team down will not pitch here!"

It's…it's…possible." Mihashi said though he didn't sound convincing so Momoe threatened to hit him with a bat if he pisses her off anymore.

"Since you'll be out of practice for the next two weeks due to exams, we'll have training camp on golden week. And finally…WE'LL BE PLAYING AGAINST MIHOSHI ACADAMY!"

Mihashi looked startled than yelled out, "NNNNOOOOO WWWWAAAAAAY!"

Momoe hit him with a bat when he said this and yelled, "YOU WILL NOT SET FOOT ONTO THE MOUND UNTIL YOU DO SOMETHING ABOUT THAT ATTITUDE!"

Everyone looked either scared or surprised that she hit him with a bat and skeptical that he would change his attitude. Except for one person, "Please don't hurt my future teammates it wouldn't be very helpful and his attitude will change as he gains more confidence. No need to rush for now." Shizaki said in a board voice.

Momoe looked at him and said, "I refrain from harming your teammates, but he does need to change his attitude or I won't let him pitch."

Momoe and Shizaki had a stare off. The tension between the two was heavy. Shizaki was the first one to break the stare by saying, "Fine, but is it okay if I help him change his attitude."

"How?" Momoe asked.

"I've b…seen this before I know how to handle it." Shizaki said.

* * *

**Finely** **done I'm going to up date my other story soon my computer was broken for the longest time, but its fixed now please tell me what you thought of this story.**


End file.
